


On Such a Winter’s Day

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s been a while since I had a legitimate excuse to miss work on a Monday.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Such a Winter’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> With all the snow in my life and all the seriousness in my fic lately, I decided to take a break from one and embrace the other.

“Are you ready, Jack Jack?”

“Yeah! Push Daddy!”

“Not yet, kiddo,” Emily said. “First we have to go over the rules. Tell me the rules.”

“Hold on tight and don’t let go.”

“Anything else?”

“Um…I don’t think so, Emily.”

“OK.”

“Push Daddy!” Jack exclaimed.

“Wait, Jack, we have to count to three. Remember?” Emily said.

“Oh right. And then we’ll go?”

“Yeah,”

“OK. 1, 2…push Daddy!”

Hotch pushed the sled and watched it take on a life of its own as it made its way down the hill for the fourth time. Jack squealed wildly as he held on and didn’t let go. Emily was just happy to get to the bottom. She was starting to feel a little dizzy. When they finally came to a stop, Jack looked back at her. It was hard for him to see in the football helmet his father made him wear in case he fell out of the sled.

“Can I let go now, Emily?” He asked.

She didn’t answer right away. She was trying to stave off the overwhelming urge to throw up.

“Emily? Emily, can I let go now?”

“Mmm hmm,” She managed to get the words out before her hand covered her mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, standing up. She looked like she was turning green to him.

“I'm OK Jack, I just feel a little queasy. I'm OK, honey.”

“Daddy!” He exclaimed, getting his father’s attention at the top of the hill. “Daddy, Emily’s not OK. She feels cheesy.”

Hotch moved quickly down the hill, hoping not to tumble in the massive amount of snow that covered the park. There were sleds, inner tubes, and trashcan lids all over the place as young and old alike enjoy a rare DC blizzard. Schools were closed today and it would surely be a white Christmas since two feet of snow had fallen in the nation’s capital. He just had to navigate it quickly and get to Emily and Jack.

“Are you alright?” Hotch finally made it to the bottom and crouched down beside Emily in the sled. She still had her hand over her mouth.

“I just got a little queasy.” She said. “I think its going to pass.”

“That was fun, Emily.” Jack said. “Let’s do it again.”

“I think it’s about time to go, buddy.” Hotch replied. He was helping Emily off the sled and onto her feet. “Emily’s not feeling very well and we’ve been out here for a while.”

Jack looked at his father. He looked at Emily, the crowd around them, and back to his father again.

“But I want to do it again.” He said it just a little bit louder.

“Jack…”

“Hotch,” Emily put her hand on his arm. “Maybe you two can go down one more time. You’ve been pushing us around all day; you deserve a little fun too.”

“Yeah, Daddy, c'mon!” Jack grabbed Hotch’s hand and pulled his father toward the hill. Hotch looked back at Emily.

“I'm fine, I promise. I'm right behind you.”

She was starting to feel better. It was probably a reaction to her stomach dropping four times in a row as she moved down the hill. Looking at her watch she knew it was getting close to lunchtime. As soon as all three of them were back at the top of the hill, Hotch and Jack climbed into the sled. Emily gave Hotch the helmet she was wearing and he put it on over his hat.

“Are you sure you're OK?” He asked.

 

“I'm good. I'm going to push you guys and you're going to have a blast.”

“Yay!” Jack clapped.

“This will be the last time buddy,” Hotch said. “We don’t want you getting too cold out here; you need all your fingers and toes. OK?”

“OK Daddy.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Jack crossed his heart. “We have to count to three.”

“I know. 1, 2, 3!”

Emily gave them a healthy push and watched them coast down the hill. Jack still squealed, as if every time was the first. He was having such a good time. There had been other snow days in his life but this was by far the most he’d ever seen. She watched him jump out of the sled and cheer. Hotch got up, hugging him close. He picked Jack, who must have weighed a ton in his snowsuit and accessories, up, grabbed the sled, and they came up the hill victorious.

“I think it might be lunchtime.” He said, slipping his arm around Emily as she took the sled. He held her close, kissing her cold cheek. “We need to get you inside and warm you up. How does soup and sandwiches sound?”

“Good.” Jack said.

“Good?” Hotch asked.

“Mmm hmm,” He nodded.

He put Jack down and they made their way out of the park. The two block walk back to Hotch’s place wouldn’t be too bad; crews had done a good job cleaning off the sidewalks. He held Emily’s hand, letting Jack walk a little ahead but keeping a close eye on him as he half-dragged, half-carried the sled.

“Are you sure you're OK, baby?”

“I'm fine,” Emily looked at him and smiled. “Just a note to self that three is my limit on downhill sledding.”

“Its good to have limits.” Hotch replied.

“He was just having so much fun. It was hard to say no.”

“I think he tuckered himself out. Nap time should be nice and quiet.”

Jack waited patiently on the curb until they caught up. Emily took his hand and they walked across together when the light turned green.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Remember last year when we made the snowman and Mommy put the hat on him?” Jack asked.

“I sure do.”

“That was fun…we should do that again.”

“We will.”

“We’ll take pictures to show Mommy at the hospital.”

“She’ll be happy to see them.”

“Yeah.” Jack nodded, starting to skip. The sled was getting too heavy so Emily took it for him.

It had been two and a half months since Haley was shot by George Foyet. She was staying at a rehab facility, out of the woods but on the long road to recovery. The road might be arduous; Hotch worried about how Jack would react to his mother’s struggle. The whole family, his ex-wife’s, his own, and Emily’s, was trying to make the time for him as smooth as possible.

“Emily, you're going to help us make a snowman, right?” Jack asked. He was holding her hand across the second street. Hotch had taken the sled.

“I sure am.” She replied.

“And you don’t feel cheesy no more?”

“Anymore,” His father gently corrected.

“Anymore.” Jack said.

“I feel a lot better, thank you.”

She didn’t feel a lot better, her stomach still churned, but it was more like the after effects of a roller coaster ride. Emily didn’t think she would spend the rest of the evening sick. They walked into the building and up two flights of steps to the second floor and Hotch’s apartment. Inside, Emily took off her jacket, scarf, and gloves first. She went to sit on the couch and Jack came to her. Hotch could only smile while he hung up his coat, and Emily’s too, watching her gently pull his son out of his heavy winter wear.

“I'm wearing a lot of stuff.” Jack said.

“It’s to keep you all warm.” Emily replied, poking his stomach as she unzipped his snowsuit.

He giggled and that made her laugh. It took a little time but she got him out of everything, including his football helmet. Hotch insisted he wear it, didn’t want him getting hurt if he accidentally tumbled out of the sled on the way down. Emily would buy him a more appropriate helmet for Christmas…surely there would be more snow and more sled rides before the winter was over.

“I’ma go to the bathroom.” Jack said when he was finally free.

“Go on, sweetie. Don’t forget to wash your hands.”

“I won't.”

Emily got up from the couch to check on Hotch in the kitchen. He was heating some of the homemade chicken noodle soup Natalie made for them. Emily leaned against the wall and watched him.

“Do you want a sandwich too?” Hotch asked.

“No, soup is fine.”

“Then I’ll just make one. Jack only needs half with his lunch.”

“I had a really good time this afternoon, despite the queasiness.”

“Me too.” Hotch smiled at her, dimples poking into his cheeks. “It’s been a while since I had a legitimate excuse to miss work on a Monday.”

“It felt good didn’t it?” Emily’s smile matched his.

“I don't know how to answer that. I heard your tone; you're plotting.”

“I am doing no such thing.”

“Well while you're not doing that, c'mere and give me a hug.”

Now Emily was really grinning, making her way into his arms and holding on.

“I haven’t had a white Christmas in a long time.” She said. “I'm really looking forward to it.”

“I hope it’s not too white, we are going to be on the road a lot. Jessie will take Jack on Christmas Eve to see Haley and then we’re having dinner and a present exchange at her house. We come home; have Christmas morning here and then its straight to your dad’s. We’ll probably spend the night there, have brunch, and then make the two hour drive to see my parents in Richmond. I get dizzy just thinking about it.”

Emily actually got excited thinking about it. It was like a real family Christmas, busy and a little insane. She knew Jack was going to love it. Every house had another tree, more food, and more presents. What wasn’t there to love? He would also be a hit at the BAU Christmas party on Wednesday evening. Everyone wanted to make sure this was a Christmas he wouldn’t soon forget for all the right reasons.

“It’s going to be amazing.” She replied. “Still, I wouldn’t care if we just stayed right here under a blanket with cocoa and presents. I just want to spend it with my two favorite guys.”

“You better not let your dad hear you say that.” Hotch kissed her softly. “He’s possessive of your heart.”

“Mmm, he knows when to give and take…he’s in politics after all.”

Hotch smiled, kissing her again. He checked on the soup while Emily went into the living room to relax on the couch. Jack was playing with Superman and some other action figure on the coffee table; he looked to be in the middle of an epic battle.

“Who’s winning, kiddo?” Emily asked.

“Daddy,” Jack held up Superman. “Daddy always wins.”

“C'mon, and have lunch, Jack.” Hotch said, coming out of the kitchen and setting up their meal on the dining room table. “I've got some soup for you too, Em.”

They went to the table together, Jack still clutching Superman. The soup was delicious and they chatted about their afternoon while enjoying it. Jack finished first and Hotch let him play for a few more minutes while he and Emily cleaned up. Then it was naptime. Hotch didn’t get any argument from his son, tired now from a late morning of snow play.

“Sleep tight, Jack.” Hotch pulled the comforter up to his chin.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“I had fun today.” Jack smiled.

“So did I, and Emily too.”

“Can we do it again tomorrow?”

“We’ll see. Get some rest and we’ll talk.”

Jack nodded, closing his eyes. Hotch kissed his cheek and went back out in the living room where Emily was relaxing on the couch.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked.

“Much, but I think I'm going to take a page out of Jack’s book. I can't remember the last time I took a nap.”

“Come into the bedroom, Agent Prentiss.” Hotch held out his hands, pulling her up and into his arms. “We’ll nap together.”

“Hotch…” She grinned. “I know that look. Napping is not on your mind.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Mmm hmm. Aaron Hotchner, I almost have you down to a science; napping is the last thing on your mind.”

“Not the last thing.” Hotch replied, kissing her. “I think we should just lie down and see where the next 90 minutes take us. You’ve been telling me for years to go with the flow, that’s what I'm doing.”

“Oh really?” Emily raised an eyebrow as they moved into the bedroom and Hotch pushed the door up. They never closed Jack out, which led to a few awkward moments in the past.

“Yes.” He kissed her nose and then her lips. “It was pretty cold out there…let me spend some time warming you up.”

She laughed. When he got cheesy and adorable, Emily’s heart sang. She was starting to feel better and she knew Hotch could make her feel her best. Jack was asleep and he rarely woke up during naptime. A little going with the flow might be just what they needed to shake off the weight of the snowstorm and everything else.

***

  



End file.
